Adoration for Angel
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Collins explains himself.


_A/N: I'm sorry I've been slacking off, guys! You see, I've been brainstorming for this short little A/C story. It's only going to be about three chapters long, but it's kicking my ass. Basically, I've been feeling a little stuck because:_

_A.) It's an angst fic. That genre takes a MASSIVE amount of energy to write._

_B.) I've written a __huge__ outline for the story. Now, I've got to shrink it down into three chapters._

_Also, just so you know, I'm going to write at a slower (yet steady) pace. 4-5 fics per month (maximum) or 1 per month (minimum). I just don't want to burn out…I'm going to be around for a long time, after all. _

Collins could feel his lips tug upward into a huge grin as he approached the sofa. Angel was curled up into a ball, using the armrest as a pillow.

"Hey, Angelcake. You're up rather early for a Sunday morning…" Collins flopped himself down onto the opposite side of the couch, making Angel bounce.

Eyes remaining closed, a soft smile came to Angel's face.

"And you're rather _cheerful_ for a Sunday morning, honey."

Collins grinned. "I know. That's why you love me."

Angel giggled, shifting a little. He opened his eyes to look at Collins.

"I got up to make us breakfast…then I started feeling kind of sick…just out of the blue. So I thought I'd lie down and sleep it off."

Collins' brow crinkled in concern at Angel's words. As he stared at his lover, another emotion began to flood his brain.

Well, not an emotion, really. More of a feeling…it was horniness. One of the definitive personality traits of Collins, of course.

Angel just looked so fucking sexy in his cute, lil' pajamas. Actually, Angel looked sexy in _anything_…but that was beside the point.

"I can make you feel _better_, ya know." The teacher smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Angel pushed himself up and into a sitting position. His black, curly hair was rumpled and unruly.

_He is adorable…_

To Collins, Angel _never_ had an unattractive moment…ever. He was unnaturally cute and perfect…all the time. He was truly namesake. Collins sometimes wondered where his fuckin' wings were…

_He is just the cutest, sweetest, most-_

"I'm not in the mood, honey. I still feel icky…but thanks, anyway." Angel giggled.

"Are you _sure_ about that??" Collins pouted playfully. "You've always told me I have the healing touch…"

"Thomas, you've got to be the _horniest_ guy in New York City! I mean, is that even normal? Don't get me wrong, I feel _lucky_. But still…"

Collins laughed heartily, wrapping an arm around Angel's small shoulders.

"I'm just horny 'cause I love ya." He confessed, pulling Angel close.

Angel looked up at him, giggling. "Oh, really?"

"_Yes_! I've _never_ been like this with any of my past relationships…I just wasn't feeling it. But _you_…you are something else. You're special." Collins replied, kissing his hair.

Angel said nothing. He snuggled into Collins, taking it all in.

"You're the only person I've actually been in love with. And I guess sex is my way of showing you that…I'm not very good with words. Never mind the fact that you are drop dead _gorgeous_! You mean everything to me…" Collins continued, laughing a little.

After a moment of silence, Angel gently broke free of his grasp. He leaned over and reached for the Kleenex box on the coffee table. Ripping a few out, he slumped back against the sofa. He gingerly dabbed a tissue at his watery eyes. His face puckered to cry…

"Uh-oh. Do I sense a sob-fest coming on??" Collins joked.

Angel laughed at his words. This sent a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too, honey. That was so _sweet_. I don't even know what to say…" Angel's voice was husky with emotion. No one had ever been so kind to him.

Chuckling softly, Collins sat back…letting Angel gain control over his emotions for a few minutes. When he was sure Angel was okay, he leaned in, kissing Angel gently on the cheek.

"So…are you ready to have sex yet??" He whispered jokingly.

Angel burst into laughter, turning red in the face.

"Don't push your luck, Thomas." He winked at him, leaning in to give him a small peck on the lips.

THE END

_A/N: God, that was corny…but fun to write, anyway. LOL!_

_I want to thank Tracy for looking this over for me!_

_And now, I've got to get my ass moving on that damned angst fic. Grrrr…arrrg…_


End file.
